Episode 62
Muling Pagkikita is the sixty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 11, 2016. Summary Chapter 31 Ang Bagong Banta sa Mga Diwata At Ayleb, north of Lireo, Kaizan asked Adhara where most of their comrades were. Kaizan worries that they would be seen. Adhara says it is time for them to be seen, so that the diwatas in Lireo would learn that they exist. Adhara puts a marking above Kaizan's right brow, telling her that it is the mark of a diwata who had been oppressed and betrayed, and who will fight and regain the power and throne from the daughters of Minea. Hitano asked Kahlil to repeat what he said. Kahlil says that he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. Hitano gets angry and wonders if Alena and Ybarro would feel the pain he is feeling right now if he killed Kahlil. Kahlil survives Hitano's attacks until LilaSari arrived and intervened. They were surrounded by the fugitives from Carcero. Ybarro asked if Lira is looking for something. Lira says she is good. Ybarro said that if she is really good, she would hand over her weapon. Lira says she could not do that, so when Ybarro approached she teleported a few feet away. Lira says she really could not hand over her weapon, thanks him and runs away. Ybarro was perplexed by her ability and tries to follow her, but a bandido holds on to him. Ybarro runs after Lira. Amihan was training with Aquil when she heard a gust of wind. She suddenly remembered Lira and felt that she is in danger. Lira runs in the forest and was grabbed by Asval. Aquil says that Mira is in Lireo, and Imaw adds that Pirena would take care of her. Amihan says she does not refer to Mira but her true daughter. Aquil says it is a good sign, since it meant that her true daughter still lives, contrary to Pirena's claim. Asval keeps Lira's mouth shut while Ybarro passed by. Hitano tells Kahlil that they must cooperate against the strangers. Hitano drops his sword but manages to steal one. He made Kahlil pick up his sword. Kahlil picks up his sword, but does not help him and leaves. While Banak and Nakba were playing, Paopao noticed Amihan's sadness. Amihan told him that she is thinking of her daughter. Paopao said that while Amihan's daughter is not yet there, he can be her baby. Amihan says he really is her baby. Muros saw Wantuk return. Muyak came shortly after, with Danaya. Amihan had Paopao escorted by a dama back to a tent. Danaya was glad to see her sister. Amihan kneels before her, and apologized for believing Pirena instead of her. Danaya says it is not necessary, since her anger for Amihan would never last. They embrace. Muros leads a cheer for Danaya. Danaya says she met Lira, Amihan's real daughter, in the human world. Amihan thanks Muyak for all that she did for Lira in the human world. Amihan looks for Lira, but Danaya says that were separated when they were attacked by bandidos. Wantuk says they do not know what happened to Lira now. Muros volunteers to lead the search for Lira, but Amihan placed him in charge of the camp and says she would lead the search herself. Aquil and Alira Naswen returned to camp. Aquil was discussing combat tactics with her when he noticed Danaya there. They were so happy to see each other that they forgot the other people around. Alira Naswen looked at Aquil resentfully. Amihan informs Aquil that he will join the search for Lira. Amihan introduced Danaya to Paopao. Wantuk goes behind Alira Naswen and smirks. Alira Naswen senses him and hits him. Asval and his party wait until Ybarro left. Asval asked why Lira was being chased. Lira thanked Asval for hiding her from Ybarro. Lira introduced herself as a Sang'gre, and asked if they knew Danaya or Queen Amihan. Asval says he knew her mother and offers to accompany her. Alira Naswen beats up Sapiryan soldiers during training. Muros stops it and asked her why she is sad. Muros said Danaya returned for Encantadia and Lireo, not for anything or anyone. Alira Naswen asked him if he saw the gladness in Aquil's face earlier. She admits that it was something she could never give Aquil. Amihan, Danaya, Aquil, Muyak, Wantuk and others search for Lira. While Amihan was away, Aquil told Danaya that he is happy now that she has returned, especially since they need her help. Danaya asked if somebody else had captured his attention while she was away. Aquil stutters while denying it. Wantuk laughs loudly until Aquil noticed him. Lirean soldiers saw Asval's return and inform the queen. Lira admired the palace of Lireo, observing that it was like a hotel-casino. Lira gets frightened when she saw Hathors pass by. Asval told her not to be afraid, for they are not enemies. Lira said that Danaya had told her that the Hathors are the scourge of Encantadia. Lira deduces that if Asval does not consider the Hathors enemies, then he is with them. She thinks that her mother is not there, for she would never have allied with the Hathors. Axilom knocks her out before she could draw her sword. Pirena and Gurna arrived. Asval says he has something for his love. Gurna teased Pirena. Asval presented Lira. Pirena orders Lira brought to a tower and chained, to prevent her from teleporting. Pirena tells Gurna not to tell her father that Lira is now in her custody. Gurna says it would be more expedient to kill Lira immediately instead of imprisoning her. Pirena says Lira is more useful alive as long as Amihan is at large. Pirena admonished Gurna to use her brain sometimes. Gurna was annoyed. Cassiopea appears to Kahlil. Kahlil introduced himself, but Cassiopea says she already knew. She takes a look at Kahlil's right hand. She saw a vision of Kahlil killing Lira. Cassiopea confirms that he is the Sang'gre destined to kill Lira. Cassiopea invites Kahlil to come with her while using her powers to weaken him. Ether stops her. Lira wakes up in white royal gown, shackled and fettered. She attempts to teleport out, to no avail. Pirena greets her. Lira approached her sword, but Pirena holds it. Hitano was brought to Ayleb and tortured. Adhara greeted him. He did not remember her immediately. Hitano said that if she wanted revenge, she should kill him. Adhara said she cannot do that yet, for she still needed information from him. In the meantime, he must endure his torture. Lira said Pirena was her mother's evil sister. She recites all Pirena's crimes and evil deeds. Pirena says that Danaya had utterly vilified her. Lira said there was no need for that, since Pirena herself had attempted to kill her in the human world. Pirena said that was before, when she thought that she and Amihan were her enemies. Pirena said that she and Amihan had learned that they were the true allies, since they have proven that Danaya is their true enemy. Lira refused to believe her, so Pirena offered to summon Amihan to explain. Pirena leaves and shapeshifts to Amihan. 'Amihan' calls Lira daughter.